


The Funeral

by Voirloup



Series: TenYearsLater [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bitterness, Character Death, Cheating, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex, alternative universe, light sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: C'est un triste anniversaire pour eux. Pour le reste du monde, c'est l'anniversaire de la libération du monde.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Freedom, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: TenYearsLater [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> that's not gai, but it's very gay (sort avec sa blague de merde sous le bras)  
> on remercie SoraaKami pour la correction o/

Bien sûr qu’il aurait dû y penser avant. Mais il avait tout de même oublié que ce jour était un jour particulier.

Son monde avait tellement changé depuis ces dernières années, qu’il avait oublié que dix ans avant, ils avaient abattu le Gouvernement Mondial et la terre sacrée de Marie-Joie. Il avait oublié le nombre de morts qu’il y avait eu ce jour-là, qu’importe le camp.

Il avait oublié que son ancien équipage, celui de son amant et celui des StrawHat voguaient toujours vers cette ancienne terre maintenant océan pour payer leur respect à ceux tombés au combat. Bien sûr il avait oublié.

Law n’était pas quelqu’un qui payait vraiment ses respects aux morts durant un jour particulier, il le faisait quand l’envie lui prenait. Kidd était dans le même délire, mais contrairement à lui, il préférait montrer ses respects en continuant à vivre plutôt que s’arrêter dans le premier cimetière venu pour s’arrêter à l’arbre ou au monument aux perdus en mer.

Sanji, devant lui, avait sa propre manière de penser aux morts. Et comme presque tous les ans, Law finit par le retrouver les pieds dans l’eau à fumer une cigarette de son ancienne marque, tandis que le reste de son équipage, de sa famille, était à l’autre bout du monde.

Un léger bûcher flottait sur les eaux devant le blond, il savait pour qui il était. Et il marqua une croix sur son coeur en respect aux dieux marins, pour que ces derniers prennent bien en charge une nouvelle fois ceux qui étaient tombés en mer et pour les pirates morts n’importe où dans le monde.

Ils restèrent là, tous deux à regarder les flammes qui brûlaient la paille, les victuailles et les dessins que Kuina et Kalle avaient fait pour l’occasion. Ils n’avaient jamais demandé réellement le pourquoi du comment, le brun le savait.

La première fois, la première année que cet drôle d’anniversaire sonna, Sanji leur avait demandé de dessiner des choses pour leur deuxième père et aucun des deux enfants, encore trop jeunes sûrement, n’avaient voulu poser la question.

Lui l’avait fait. Sous les yeux de Kidd, un soir, alors que les trois hommes buvaient en surveillant Usopp qui s’enfonçait dans sa propre folie.

« Juste une vieille coutume. » avait-il répondu. Et Law savait qu’elle ne venait pas de North Blue.

Il savait aussi qu’elle ne venait pas d’East Blue, car le reste des StrawHat n’y participaient pas. Plus tard, bien plus tard, il avait compris d’où cela venait quand Zeff avait fini par décéder à son tour. Les cuistot du Baratie avaient ramené le corps sur Laught Tale et ils avaient disparu avec Sanji durant une demi-journée derrière le Thousand Merry. 

La seule chose qu’ils avaient pu voir derrière l’immense bâtiment était la fumée noire dû à un feu de joie.

Le cuistot n’avait jamais ouvert la bouche sur cette tradition étrange que lui et ses gars avaient. Même à Nami, sa chère et tendre et mère de leurs enfants, elle s’en était plaint assez souvent pour que toute l’île le sache.

Chacun avait sa façon de faire son deuil et celui de Sanji, à l’instar du sien ou celui du rouge, était silencieux et renfermé.

Tout ce qu’il en restait était ce petit radeau avec des offrandes qui flottait, brûlait, s’effondrait et coulait pour rejoindre les dieux marins.

Le mégot de la cigarette DEATH finit par rejoindre l’océan également et Law s’avança, sachant que le rituel était maintenant fini. Sanji avait payé ses respects à l’homme de sa vie, il pouvait maintenant reprendre sa vie auprès de la rousse et de ses enfants quand ils reviendront de leur propre pèlerinage.

« Où est Luffy ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant non loin de son ami mais assez loin pour ne pas se mouiller les pieds également.

« Quelque part. Avec Elle. »

Les réponses évasives, c’était toujours ce qu’ils récoltaient. Mais simplement parce qu’eux non plus, ils ne savaient pas où leur Roi voguait. Bien sûr, les Gardiens et son équipage étaient ceux qui avaient des nouvelles, ils faisaient tous deux partie de ce petit groupe auquel le brun répondait toujours.

Un jour, Luffy reviendrait, comme il le faisait souvent, pour ensuite repartir. Avec ou sans son équipage tout dépendait des voyages qu’il voulait entreprendre. Tout dépendait de s’il voulait être seul avec Elle ou non. Avec la Liberté qu’il avait tant voulu et cherché pendant des années.

Il poussa un soupir. Ce n’était donc pas cette fois, encore, qu’il pourrait voir leur Roi. Il roula des yeux et Sanji ricana.

« Tu as un escargophone, utilise-le. » lui-fit ce dernier.

« Ouais. J’vais finir par faire ça. » grogna-t-il, amusant encore plus son camarade.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu as cette fichue boîte qui attend maintenant ? »

Cette fichue boîte était dans sa table de chevet dans la petite maison perdue derrière l’épave du Sunny que Kidd et lui avaient construite avec les restes de leurs propres navires. Ils n’avaient pas survécus à la guerre et ils avaient tout juste réussi à les ramener à bon port avant de s’écrouler dans les flots.

Les deux navires avaient servi autant pour la maison que pour leur petit navire actuel et d’autres pour les membres de leurs équipages.

« Je sais plus. Trois, quatre ans ? »

Et cette boîte. Cette fichue petit boîte qui tenait à peine dans la main. Elle était là, à attendre que Luffy daigne rester plus de deux jours chez eux pour qu’il puisse enfin faire sa demande à Kidd.

C’était sûrement stupide. Sanji lui avait plusieurs fois dit qu’il n’avait pas besoin de l’accord de leur Roi et capitaine. En laissant son équipage, Kidd faisant de même, et devenant Gardiens, ils étaient devenus des StrawHat. Tout comme Crocodile l’avait fait en rejoignant Robin pour l’aider avec le second monde.

« Appelle-le. » décida Sanji avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Sinon tu vas encore attendre trois-quatre ans. »

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le profil de ce dernier « Quand vas-tu faire cette deuxième fille que tu nous as temps promis en partant en guerre ? »

Son ami eut un rire amer et il sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarette, de cette nouvelle marque qu’il touchait depuis la mort de Zoro. Personne n’aimait la différence sur le Sunny. Mais cette différence était devenue leur quotidien.

« Nami n’est pas sous contraceptif. » répondit-il simplement, cachant ses lèvres avec le bâton de nicotine et Law comprit le sous-entendu.

Les deux grossesses de la rousse n’avaient pas été voulues. Pas réellement. C’était des oublis qui avaient fini en petites terreurs courantes sur l’herbe verte d’une épave datant d’une ancienne époque. Kuina était clairement de Sanji, Kalle clairement de Zoro. Ca signifiait seulement..

« On s’aime, ça n’a rien changé. » continua le cuisinier, fixant les dernières flammes devant eux avant que le radeau de fortune ne se brise et s’enfonce dans les eaux bleues « Mais seule la tendresse reste. Le désir est parti avec lui. »

Le deuil se faisait de bien des façons et le trouple devenant couple avait géré à la sienne. Ou n’avait pas géré, Law ne pouvait juger. Il pouvait simplement faire ce qu’il faisait chaque année.

Il présenta sa main à son ami et celui-ci la prit. Sanji lança un dernier regard à l’océan et il se laissa emmener par le brun vers la demeure de celui-ci où Kidd devait déjà les attendre.  
.

Se retrouver avec les deux hommes n’était pas quelque chose que le blond appréciait particulièrement mais c’était devenu une coutume également quand le couple était sur l’île en ce jour. Il s’oubliait dans les gémissements et les contacts de peaux. S’oubliait dans les coups de reins et les coups de langues.

S’oubliait jusqu’à oublier que les corps contre lui n’étaient pas ceux qu’il aurait voulu et que l’un de ces deux n’était plus.

Les gémissements et les bruits humides étaient une musique à ses oreilles qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis la dernière fois qu’il les avait rejoint et il s’en moquait en règle générale. Mais en ce jour, il voulait les entendre pour imaginer que c’était ceux d’autres.

Kidd et Law savaient très bien son raisonnement et n’en avaient cure. Ils s’utilisaient tous trois dans le seul but d’avoir du plaisir et Sanji pouvait oublier que le reste de l’année son coeur pleurait toujours, que c’était sans alternative.

Ils payaient leurs respects aux morts en restant en vie et en se battant pour leur chez eux. En faisant des offrandes aux dieux et en faisant des prières en silences. En baisant et en buvant pour oublier les noms de ceux qu’ils avaient perdu.

Aucun des trois hommes ne parlerait de cela avant l’année suivante, si le couple était sur Laugh Tale.

Aucun des trois hommes ne le mentionna quand les autres rentrèrent deux semaines plus tard, qu’importe que les yeux de Nami regarde les traces que Kidd ou Law avaient pu laisser sur le corps fin du blond.

Elle embrassa son homme et le serra dans ses bras avant que ses enfants ne fassent de même. Sous le regard de Law qui parlait déjà avec Crocodile du prochain voyage que lui et le rouge allaient faire d’ici peu. Sous le regard de ce dernier qui riait avec Jinbei sur les bêtises que les deux tornades enfantines avaient pu faire.

**Author's Note:**

> Ship farfelus Kidd/Law/Sanji  
> \+ Défi couple 419 Sanji/Nami  
> \+ Blessure 1 : Le deuil  
> \+ Mort 20 Roronoa Zoro  
> \+ Foire aux duos 112 Sanji & Trafalgar Law  
> \+ Headcanon 20 - OPiece : Ils jurent par les divinités marines  
> \+ Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°100 - Placer le mot bleu


End file.
